


Where Matters Not

by Hieiko



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 30_kisses, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinageshi wants a perfect date with Hiei, but maybe she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Matters Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30_kisses livejournal community. Theme #6, "the space between dream and reality".

It was the perfect date. Or at least, as perfect as it could be, for a Reikai ferrygirl and a fire demon from Makai.

Hinageshi had at first wanted to meet in Reikai, but she changed her mind and chose Ningenkai instead. It might have been a bad idea, considering Hiei's disdain for all things human. But there was nary a complaint from the fire demon, which made for a more cheerful ferrygirl. Of course, Hinageshi didn't want to push her luck, so she picked out a rather secluded area for their afternoon picnic.

There was a comfortable silence during their meal. Or maybe _comfortable_ wasn't the right way to describe it. Hinageshi felt Hiei's gaze on her the entire time. She did look at him a few times, but she couldn't meet his stare for longer than a few seconds. After eating, she heard him mutter something that could have been a compliment about her cooking skills.

When the meal had been packed away, they lay down side by side on the picnic blanket, with about a foot of space in between. It might have been a comical sight (if anyone had actually been around) to see them inching toward each other as the minutes ticked by. Hinageshi wasn't quite sure how much time had passed, but suddenly Hiei's face was hovering above hers. And he was moving closer.

There was a smirk on his face, even as Hinageshi saw uncertainty in his eyes. It could have been her own uncertainty making her see things, though. So when his lips finally descended on hers, she just closed her eyes, and let herself _feel_.

A rattling sound interrupted their moment. Hinageshi felt cold when the kiss ended. She opened her eyes, and blinked. Above her wasn't the darkening afternoon sky of Ningenkai, but the dull gray ceiling of a Reikai prison cell. Hiei lay silently beside her on what she now realized was a narrow cot. He moved slightly, and there was a rattling sound again. Hinageshi turned on her side to face him.

Shackles, on both his wrists. Powerful wards on his arms, and around his head. He was a criminal, convicted by the Reikai courts.

Yet here she was, daydreaming about going on a picnic with him. He was looking straight at her now, unblinking, just like in her imagined scene. And again, she saw that shadow of uncertainty behind his steel gaze. Did he know what she had been thinking of? Sunshine and picnics, or a cold, dark cell...

Hinageshi realized that she didn't have to make a choice. She was _with_ Hiei. Did it matter _where_? Or even when? They both had years ahead of them. Hinageshi was willing to wait for the day when Hiei would have his freedom. Until then, they'd have their moments in the dark.


End file.
